Miranda Cates
Miranda Cates arrives in Hemlock Grove after she gets into a car accident. She ends up finding her way to the residence of Roman Godfrey where she is invited to stay until she can get her car repaired. Early Life She is from Bangor, Maine, and her father worked in the Military. He was once stationed in Germany, where the Cates family lived. Miranda was kicked out of her parents at 16 and struggled with money. She told Peter that she never sold her body, but "did a lot of weird stuff" to survive, such as donate blood for money. She left Bangor after a break-up, and her father died of an IED in Afghanistan a couple of months prior her arrival to Hemlock Grove. 'Throughout The Series ' Miranda Cates/Season 2|Season 2 Physical Appearance Miranda Cates is a small, blonde woman with mid-length, wavy hair. She has a series of tattoos all over her arms and back and has a septum piercing and fake nipple piercings. She mostly wears dark clothing. Relationships |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': After Miranda was ran off the road she found her way to Roman's place, where he allows her to stay. Despite finding him intense and eccentric, she is obviously sexually infatuated with him, and after warming up to his unusual tendencies, the two enter a romantic/sexual relationship. She also enters a relationship with his best friend Peter, and eventually initiates a threesome with the two of them. The three of them share a sexual relationship until Miranda finds out that Peter is a werewolf and Roman is an Upir (vampire,) which she initially finds off-putting but soon accepts. |-|Peter Rumancek = *'Peter Rumancek': When Miranda was in an accident, her car was taken to a mechanics shop where she met Peter. The two realized that they had a lot in common and they quickly bonded. They then started a sexual relationship, despite the fact that Miranda was already in a relationship with Roman. Ultimately, the three of them then share a sexual relationship after Miranda leads both friends up to bed and initiates a threesome. She eventually warmed up to the fact that they were monsters. |-|Nadia Godfrey = *'Nadia Godfrey': Miranda adopts a maternal role with Nadia after she discovers her and begins nursing her. Miranda later names Nadia and takes her to the park. After making the unfortunate discovery that both her current boyfriends were literally monsters, Miranda makes the ill-advised decision to leave and take Nadia with her. After her car breaks down, however, Miranda gives up, and brings the baby to Destiny's apartment where she is reunited with Roman and Peter. After Miranda realized how dangerous Nadia was due to her powers, Miranda tried to kill her and herself by jumping off the roof of The Godfrey Institute. However as they were falling they were saved by a bizarre flying creature. |-|Destiny Rumancek = *'Destiny Rumancek': Destiny dislikes Miranda because she thought that she was conning Peter and Roman, and warns her to stay away (advice she evidently ignores, due to the fact that she takes them both to bed immediately afterwards.) However, Destiny realized that Miranda was in danger, and advizes her to get out of Hemlock Grove. Name * Miranda is a feminine first name of Latin origin, and the meaning of Miranda is "worthy of admiration". Quotes ''' "I hate you! I hate all of you!" '''Trivia Gallery Miranda being hunted.jpg Miranda at Romans.jpg Miranda Enter Code.jpg Miranda Nadia 1.jpg Miranda Nadia 2.jpg Miranda Nadia 3.jpg Episode_21.jpg Miranda,_Peter_&_Roman.jpg Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 2 Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Deceased